


Things Change

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (It'll make sense later), Good Guy Oikawa, Hurt/Comfort, I don't wanna give too much away in the tags so..., Iwaizumi Hajime (mentioned) - Freeform, Trigger Warning: Fire mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: He never thought that a few months of college would elicit such a drastic change, but it had. It wasn't his fault, but he'd be damned if he left the ginger like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced an animated film, because I enjoy doing that, so let's see who can get what it is :D
> 
> Also, the trigger warning is basically because something involving fire happens, and some people have had traumatic experiences similar to this one so, I put the warning in. That's right, I am giving NOTHING away :P
> 
> Hey, praise me. I finally wrote a Haikyuu stories with no pairing/implied pairs. Look! Oikawa isn't even peppering Sho with kisses! XD

He was in college now. They had finished their third year, Iwa-Chan and him, and headed for college. Iwaizumi was on a different course, meaning they had different time tables but, he didn't mind. He still got to see his best friend on a weekend, and he liked his course so, a win-win in his book. Iwa-Chan also didn't hit him nearly as much, which meant he wouldn't lose any brain cells. He enjoyed that part too.

It also meant, their volleyball careers were over. Not that they had one to begin with but, now they only played with a local team. The captain of Karasuno was there too. A formidable team. Thus making Daichi a formidable ally. The good thing about their team too was, no captain. If there was, he was sure he would fight the ex-crow for the position.

He sighed at the thought. The team had dodged a bullet on that one. That fight would have lasted until the team took a vote and decided Iwaizumi was best for that position. Which, of course, he was. Iwa-Chan was one of the only people who could control him. No one else would be gutsy enough to try. Well, other than Daichi. But that exchange would go south in a matter of moments.

In any case, today was his day off so, he chose to wander Tokyo a bit. He didn't wander too far though. He had made plans with a girl and didn't want to disappoint her. He smiled to himself, remembering the blush she had when he asked her out. Such an adorable look.

He walked into the park, it being busier than normal considering the time, and took in it's sights. He hadn't really been in it before, despite living close by. The place just never seemed inviting to him. Today though, it was. He didn't know exactly why but, it was.

He weaved through the numerous people, not actually caring how packed it was. He just assumed it was because it was a nice day outside. The clear blue sky and gentle breeze was perfect on this Spring day. The grass was freshly cut too, giving the place a beautiful arouma.

He continued walking, the path becoming clearer the further in he went. Most people this deep into the park having taken seats on the grass, a cloth under them to keep their backsides clean.

He paused a moment and looked at the sparkling lake in the center of the park. A few swans and ducks were lazing on the waters surface. He giggled to himself, picturing the swans and ducks conversing about the weather. For some reason, two of the nearby geese made him think of British women. Not in an offensive way, more like he had seen a movie with British geese ladies. He also pictured that they were very giddy geese, and liked to shake their tail feathers as they walked. What an interesting day...

He smiled to himself again as he turned away. He was about to begin walking when, over the top of people's heads, he saw a familiar flare of orange. Next to the fluff ball, was Mr Refreshing. The ginger was closest to him, while Refreshing sat on the middle of the bench.

He tried to think why the boy was here. Then, he concluded that he must want to see his old senpai again. He grinned with mischief, plan forming in his head. He raised his hand to his mouth, content on yelling to the precious Chibi, when he saw Sugawara's face change.

The gray haired young adult was crying. He looked like he was apologising for something, but he couldn't tell what, not from this distance. He began to walk forward, intent on talking to the pair, when he slowed down. Sugawara had wrapped his arms around the boy. But, it was weird. Like, there was something obstructing him, and he had to work around it.

He walked forward once more. Now he was really curious. The ginger was shaking his head, he managed to see a faint smile when his head swayed in his direction. The smile also seemed off. Not as bright or face ripping as it used to. He was pretty sure, his curiosity levels were at max right now.

Then, he stopped. As the heads all of the other people moved out of sight, he was able to see the boy properly. His eyes widened in shock and sadness as he gasped silently. He understood now. Well, mostly. He knew why Sugawara was crying, and why the ginger wasn't as blinding as before. Kind of.

Chibi-Chan, no, Shoyo Hinata, was sat in a wheelchair. He wasn't sat on the bench, but in his own wheelchair. Locked in place as Sugawara sobbed into his shoulder and let the apologies flow. He didn't have a cast, meaning he hadn't broken his legs. No, it was a lot worse. Hinata had lost everything below his knees. He had lost his jumping legs.

He didn't know what to do. He could avoid the emotional boys and head home for a bit. Maybe call Daichi and ask what happened?

He shook his head. He was here, now. Why couldn't he just ask the source? Though, he felt as though he would be intruding on the moment. But, he wanted answers. He wanted to know what happened. Needed to understand.

He forced himself forward with what little determination he had. As he grew closer, Sugawara noticed him. He sniffled a bit and pulled away, but still close enough so he could hold Hinata's hand. The ginger sighed in contentment before smiling at Sugawara. The elder tensed a little, clearly wanting to cry some more. But, he held it back as he greeted the approaching brunette.

"Hello Oikawa-San."

Hinata's eyes widened before slowly relaxing into a sad face. Oikawa didn't like it. It didn't suit the other at all. He stopped walking just in front of them, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He knew he had to speak. He had to, otherwise he couldn't ask. But, he didn't know how to ask. Does he just flat out say it? 'What happened to you'? Or, does he weasel it into the conversation? Maybe he should have waited and asked Daichi.

"Hey Grand King. What are you doing here?"

He looked over to Hinata, the boys face too impassive. His tone was bland too. There was no venom behind the name. No awe. Just, nothing. Like the fire that was fuelled by his love for sport, more distinctly volleyball, had been completely extinguished. Like, every store in Japan had been banned from selling meat buns. It wasn't right.

"H-Hey... I er, I was just out for a walk. It's my day off so..."

He couldn't. It wouldn't leave his lips. It went from his brain to his mouth, but slipped down to form a lump in his throat. He doesn't think he's ever been so uncomfortable. So, lost. But, he bet that was nothing, compared to how Hinata felt.

"Oh... Do you, want to talk?"

His eyes showed an innocent question. But, Oikawa felt wary. They didn't have his usual shine to them. Hell, they didn't even have a normal person's shine. They were almost dead, and lifeless. Just so, so very lost.

"Y-Yeah... I kinda, wanted to, you know... Ask about... Well..."

Sugawara looked at him with empathy. Like, he had been in the same situation just mere moments ago. His eyes weren't their usual sparkling selves either. No, they were sparkling from fresh tears. Tears that would fall again when Hinata explained, again.

"Oh... Right..."

Hinata looked down, avoiding eye contact. Then, he brought his head back up. His old smile stretched across his face like an old Halloween mask that hadn't been used in a couple of years. So familiar but, so different. So, broken.

"Hinata-Kun, you don't have to explain. I can do it later, if you want."

Sugawara tried to bargain. He must know the pain the ginger went through. Knows how much it hurt for him to say it.

"No, it's fine Suga-Senpai. I like telling it! Proves how cool a big bro I am!"

Hinata said with fake cheer. It hurt. Just listening to him hurt. He wasn't his normal self. It was wrong. So wrong. Oikawa felt his brain trying to telepathically scream at him. _This is wrong! Go back! Be your annoying loud and determined self! Come back to us! Please..._

"Well, I suppose I could crop it down to save you some time."

He didn't want that, but he nodded anyway.

"I kinda... Fell asleep, when I was cooking tea. I was exhausted from too much practice and studying for tests. I never did like studying."

He laughed, but it was hollow. So very hollow. The star volleyball player was gone. In his place, a cracked vase containing the ashes of who he once was. The remnants of a hyperactive jump junky. A radiant sun that could burn you if provoked. A devastating crow with the biggest wings. And a bigger smile.

"So, I went for a nap after turning the hob on. I didn't know just how exhausted I was... Or that my sister had fallen asleep on the couch. I guess that's why neither of us smelt the burning..."

How does he do it? Not breakdown as he speaks. Is it because he's broken now? Lost in the vast sea of despair without hope of returning? How did he even get so lost? Surely his team tried to comfort him. As Sugawara is now, squeezing his hand as his own tears were shed.

"Before I fully woke up, I smelt smoke. A lot of it too. I opened my eyes and, my sister was screaming in my face. In my daze, I made a joke that her hair had literally turned to fire. But, my brain kicked into overdrive at the tears she was shedding. I knew what was happening immediately, and got her out of there."

His face was in a sort of smile. A small curve of the lips, showing he was happy his sister was safe. Then, his eyes let some tears fall. His emotions returning, the life in his eyes flaring into that of pain. Pain, and loss.

"We got to the door and, I heard the ceiling creaking. I knew what was coming, so I pushed Natsu out of the door. She got out, but my legs didn't."

He sniffled to keep in the tears, eyes already bright red from the story. When he stopped speaking, he lifted up his shorts leg, putting on display the fierce burns that wrapped around his stumps. Thick tendrils of pain being a grim reminder of the dream that was taken from him.

"I can't even wear prosthetics, because they irritate my scars too much. I'm sorry Grand King, but we won't ever play volleyball again."

Sugawara was crying again, though, he has shed most of his tears. A cold trickle worms it's way down Oikawa's face, so he raises a hand to check it. He never noticed it before, being too enraptured in the story. But, along with Hinata and Sugawara, Oikawa stood crying. He can bet Iwa-Chan's going to cry at the story too.

"No need to apologise Hina-Chan. I'm just glad you and your sister are alive."

Somehow, even though those words were so nice, and laced with truth, Hinata cries louder. Half of the park turn to investigate the loud sobs, but turn away immediately from the scene. They can tell that no one is bullying the ginger, so they leave them be. Let them wallow in their sadness without a stranger butting in.

Then, Oikawa has an idea. It's probably not what Hinata wants, since he can't fly, but it's something. He sucks in the gross liquid dangling from his nose, and scrubs at his eyes. With a new, sort of refreshed, look of determination, Oikawa undoes the breaks holding Hinata in place. Hinata squeaks in shock and confusion, but Oikawa doesn't care right now.

"Oikawa-San?! What are you doing?!"

Sugawara is storming after the two, screaming at Oikawa. The brunette ignores him. He has a plan, and hopefully Mr Refreshing will understand when he stops screaming to put the pieces together.

* * *

 

Hinata fell silent a while ago, face down as he wonders what taunting Oikawa is planning. Kageyama is going to murder him when he gets the chance. Probably the next time he comes to visit. Daichi will probably help too. Thinking about his teammates forms a bittersweet smile on Hinata's lips. The ginger chuckles out air, no real joy in the motion.

After ten minutes of walking, Oikawa stops outside a gym. Hinata blanches at the sight, some part of him knowing that Oikawa was going to do this. Do something that would crush him further. They were enemies after all. And, apparently, that translated off the court as well.

"Now how do I do this?"

There's a faint shout in the background where Suga has seen where they are and completely disapproves. But, Oikawa isn't listening. He's trying to figure out the best way to tackle these stairs. Which, by the way, turns out to be pulling the chair up them one by one. The jerky ride makes Hinata feel sick and his stumps sting from the repeated slaps of the seat. Sugawara yells in panic and runs to help the short boy.

Before he can even make it to the stairs, Oikawa has the two at the top and is wheeling him into the gym. The squeaking of shoes and the thrumming of balls landing on the court are a familiar sound to the ginger. A familiar and calming sound, yet so painful too. Soon after, the smell of air solanpa's reach his nose, and he's fighting back tears. It's his favourite smell, because it means he can play. Or at least, it did.

They enter through the big double doors, practice match under way. Oikawa frowns slightly at his luck, but wheels Hinata in any way. The match pauses momentarily as the team watch their unofficial co-captain wheel a disabled ginger to the other court. Daichi more shocked than the rest.

"Hinata?!"

Hinata flinches in his seat, eyes hurting a little more than this morning. He hadn't told Daichi yet, wanting to tell his seniors in person. Having to move here for a specialist school made that easier but, he's been busy moving in. So, when Daichi saw his legs and understandably freaked, Hinata was glad Suga had managed to catch up and calm the elder down.

Oikawa continued pushing him until he was by the net of the other court, his team watching curiously as Oikawa then walks to get a ball. When he's back by Hinata's side, he hands him the ball, and walks further down the net.

"Toss it."

It's a simple command, one he's heard plenty of times. But, it gets him. His eyes sting as realisation hits, and his face is splitting into a dazzling smile. Oikawa blinks in mild astonishment, but smiles himself a moment later. Then, Hinata tosses the ball. He tosses it as high as he can from his seated position, and it arcs mid air. Slowly, ever so slowly, the ball descends on Oikawa's position. The brunette smirks, the ball having being tossed perfectly first try, before leaping into the air and slamming the ball into the other side of the court. The leather ball thumps against the wood, before bouncing away.

Hinata stares at his hands. It's a different sensation from spiking. Not as hard on the hand. But, it still feels special. Still feels _right_.

There's a gasp of realisation from Suga, the gray haired man smiling with tears in his eyes again. Hinata wonders how he has any left, but forgets about it a moment later. As Suga figures it out, he walks over to join them, a smile on his face.

"Toss to me too Hinata-Kun."

Hinata begins to blink like an owl, something that makes the Grand King chuckle. He nods slowly, mind running in circles to understand. How could Oikawa have known this would work? He knows he's a genius but, this is like, on an intergalactic level! Without realising it, he's staring at the retreating form of Oikawa in pure awe. The brunette picking up the discarded ball and walking back over, a smug look on his face.

"Just because you can't fly, doesn't mean you can't play."

Something fixes itself. His bright smile returns and the shine in his eye triples back to glaring intensity. The sun cleared away the clouds of sadness hanging over it, obscuring it's beauty, and shines like before. The cracked vase of a person was re-sculpted into it's previous state. A masterpiece waiting to be seen.

For the rest of the day, Hinata trains with the team. He tosses for them, with Oikawa and Sugawara's guidance, and they spike it. It feels strange being on this end of the attack, but he likes it. He has a sense of control here. A sense of balance. Maybe now, he can understand Kageyama's love of the position. Well, maybe not to that extent. But, he sure as Hell understands what it means to be disabled. You fight harder, but you don't give up!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry! (You get the trigger warning now though, right?) I'M SORRY! I do love you Sho, I'm just such a bad person...
> 
> All that platonic OiHina though :P


End file.
